Phantomus Prime
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What happens when Danny finds the Matrix of Leadership? Utter Chaos that's what! Cybertronian Danny! [Danny F. x Paulina]
1. Prologue: Finding the Matrix!

**Well everyone, this idea just sorta popped into my head while playing 'Transformers Rise Of The Dark Spark' on my xbox 360, but what if after the first half of the Mystery Meat episode, Danny was chosen by the autobot Matrix of Leadership? What if his mom was there when it happened and found out his secret? *GASP!* WHAT IF THE TWO OF THEM AND SOME OTHERS BECAME AUTOBOTS?! Please feel free to leave constructive Criticism in the reviews. I promise, I will take reasonable requests. Something like, oh, I don't know...TURNING VLAD INTO A DECEPTICON! Well onto the story! Read and Review! Also the transformers timeline that this takes place in, is the generation 1 transformers! Please note that I will also be using a few Beast Wars references. I don't own those either! Optimus, please do the disclaimer.**

**Optimus Prime: Very well. SaurusRock625 does not own Danny Phantom, or any of its characters. He also does not own any generation of Transformers. Transformers G1 is owned by Takara Tomy, Hasbro, Toei Animation and AKOM. Thank you and enjoy this Fanfiction.**

*It's too quiet* = Talking

*_How do we defeat the decepticons?* = Thinking_

***Transform and Rollout!* = Yelling**

**Prologue: Finding The Matrix! The New Prime!**

Danny was not having a good day. First, he couldn't tell his family about his ghost powers because of his sister. Then, one of his best friends, a goth girl named Sam changed the school lunch menu. And finally he had to fight a ghostly lunch lady who went ballistic because of it! He just wished that he could seek comfort from his mother right now. (AN: Danny is NOT in love with his mom! Okay? I don't do incest! He's just more emotionally attached to his mom! Any questions? ...No? Good! Now on with the story!)

As he was walking home, he saw something shiny in a crater in front of his house! Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he slid down into the crater to get a closer look. Once he got to the center of the crater, he saw that the shiny thing was buried with only a bit of it showing. Danny got down on his knees and began to use his hands to dust it off. What he saw shocked him! Not literally mind you.

It was some sort of glowing blue crystal inside of a red, spherical machine. It also had two yellow handles on the sides. What Danny didn't know, was that it would change his life forever.

"What is this thing? It doesn't seem like it has any ghostly properties...oh great now I'm starting to think like my ghost obsessed father!" Just then, a woman in a blue jumpsuit appeared next to him. She had blue eyes, light colored skin, and shoulder length orange hair. Her hood was down, that's how you could tell. This is Madeline or Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother.

"Be careful Danny! We don't know what kind of ghost could be looking for this thing!" She said putting an arm in front of him protectively. Suddenly, they both heard a voice coming from the machine!

_"There is no need to fear Mrs. Fenton. The matrix shall never harm it's chosen."_ The voice was deep, booming, and slightly metallic. Maddie was very much freaked out! "How do you know my name?! Who are you?! And more importantly, what do you mean by chosen?" The voice let out a good natured chuckle and explained the situation to them.

_"My name is Optimus Prime. I was once the leader of a race of autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron. But just call us Autobots for short. And as for what the device that your son found is. It is known as the matrix of leadership. A relic that is passed down to every primes successor. It contains the knowledge and memories of all of the past primes. And it has chosen you, Daniel Fenton, as the next prime!"_

This took Danny by surprise! He didn't really think he was all that special. You see, due to all of the constant bullying he's received since middle school, Danny's self-esteem has dropped to practically zero! That actually factors in as to why he can't control his ghost powers very well.

"But why me? I'm no one special. I'm just a loser who's only good for getting beat up and stuffed into lockers. The matrix must've made a mistake..." Danny asked/replied sadly. Maddie could see the tears welling up in her son's eyes, and brought him into a hug while making a mental note to speak to the principal about the constant bullying that's been happening at Casper high. Especially towards her son.

She decided to tell Danny how wrong he was, while building up his self-esteem. "Oh Danny. My sweet baby boy. You are special Danny! I know that you may not get the best grades in school, or be the most popular kid in your grade level, but you have what they don't! And that is a pure and kind heart! They may have money, athletic abilities, popularity, but your heart is the one thing they don't have. Just know that I'll always love and support you, no matter what! I promise." When Maddie was done explaining, Danny was in tears clinging to her like a lifeline. This was when Optimus began to speak again.

_"Your mother is right Daniel. It is for these reasons that the matrix has chosen you as the next prime. Now, take up the matrix of leadership, and assume your rightful place as prime, brother!" _Optimus said further boosting the boys self-esteem.

Danny looked up, a newfound confidence in his eyes, and grabbed the matrix by both handles. He and his mom were then bathed in a white light coming directly from the matrix's energon core, but there was no pain. Looking at a microscopic level, we can see Danny's ghostly DNA being fused with cybertronian CNA! Thus he is now half human, half ghost, half cybertronian! Even Maddie's DNA was being loaded with cybertronian CNA! She was also half cybertronian.

_**"Now, arise, PHANTOMUS PRIME! And you as well, VECTOR SIGMA!" **_And lo and behold, two new cybertronians were standing in place of the two Fentons. However, the two are completely grey, have weaker armor, and almost looked to be naked by cybertronian standards. The only difference was that the one that stood in Danny's place was a lot taller than the other.

Maddie then spoke up, her voice now having a metallic tint to it. "Why do we look like this?" Surprisingly it was Danny, now known as Phantomus who spoke up. "The matrix has given me knowledge as to what we are. We are a stage called 'protoforms.' We need to go out and scan suitable vehicle modes. And no! We are not using the RV for a vehicle mode! Let's split up, and meet back up at the city limits of amity park when we've found suitable vehicle modes." He replied in a deeper voice.

Although slightly downtrodden at not being able to scan the 'Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle', she agreed.

*****With Vector Sigma*****

Vector Sigma soon found herself at the docks of amity park. She was about to give up and head for a parking lot, when she spotted a beautiful Ariel boat! (Just think of Vector primes vehicle mode in the transformers cyber planet key series.) Acting on instinct, as if she somehow knew what to do, she scanned it and was then covered in armor that looked like pieces of her Vehicle mode. She then transformed, her body shifting until it fully changed into her vehicle mode, and flew off to meet up with her son!

*****With Phantomus Prime*****

Phantomus was in the wooded area surrounding amity park. He was searching for a suitable vehicle mode. He came across something he thought he'd never see in his lifetime! It was a family of Tasmanian Tigers! But these creatures are supposed to be native to Tasmania, and extinct! Yet he found them! And sunning themselves next to the Tasmanian Tiger family, was a Siberian Tiger, and an American Alligator!

Phantomus thought to himself. 'How am I going to be able to pick just ONE?!' Before he knew it his scanners went into overdrive! He saw a blueprint of the Tasmanian Tiger, and the stats being changed. He had all of the original stats of the beast, but now had a tigers maximum speed of 40 mph. He also now has the bite force and swimming abilities of an American Alligator. The perfect beast mode. He finished the scan, and transformed. His coloration is pretty much Danny's hazmat suit when he goes ghost inverted. (White with black color, gloves, and boots.)

And with that, the cybertronian Tasmanian Tiger ran off at incredible speed to find his mother. But on the way, he spotted something. It was a sleek, black peterbilt and trailer. It was black with gold tinted windows, and white hot rod flames.(Think Galvatrons vehicle mode from the transformers 4 movie, only the coloration I just described) Thankfully, it was parked, and looked to be brand new!

Phantomus decided it may come in handy, so he scanned it, storing it in his vehicle mode banks. He then ran to meet up with his mother, Vector Sigma.

When he got to the outskirts, he found his mother waiting for him. "Hi Danny. Ready to go home?" She asked. He nodded at her, before two thoughts occurred to him. "Two things. One) when in our robotic forms, we call each other by our cybertronian names. And two) **HOW IN THE ALLSPARK DO WE CHANGE BACK TO OUR HUMAN SELVES?!**"

The moment he asked that, the two began to shrink, and their transmetal armor began to absorb into them, becoming flesh and blood again! They took a look at themselves, before Maddie spoke up again. "That was easy! Tomorrow's Friday. How about we go to the carnival tomorrow instead of school to celebrate? Just a mother, son day, like old times."

Danny was surprised, but that was soon replaced with great happiness. "Yes. Yes I'd like that very much!" With that said, they headed home to get some sleep. It's been a long day for the two of them.

**Done! Read and review and tell me what you think! Also tell me who the first decepticons Danny and his mom fight should be. Depending on who it is, that's who they'll fight! Well like I said, read and review! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 1: A day at the Carnival

**Alright y'all, time for us to see how Danny's day with his mom goes! Who knows, there might be a Decepticon attack in this chapter, or there won't. You'll have to read and find out what happens! Also there will be a difference in transformation with Danny's two alternate forms that you should know about. When in his beast mode, which he primarily uses, Danny will say "Phantomus Prime, MAXIMIZE!" While in vehicle mode, all he does is think the transformation, and it happens. Well now, onto the story! Oh! Before I forget, I STILL OWN NONE OF THE STUFF USED IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES FOR THIS CROSSOVER! Only OC's I own!**

I hate school = Talking

_By the matrix I'm bored! There's never a Predicon when ya need one! = Thinking/flashback_

**MAXIMIZE! = Yelling**

**Chapter 1: Carnival, feelings confessed, and attack part 1 ZAKO!**

It was a glorious day at the carnival. Kids were laughing, games being played, prizes being won, and people on rides! Eeyup! Such a glorious day!

"**WOO-HOO! This! Is! Awesome!**" Looks like Danny and his mom are having fun! Currently they're riding the biggest roller coaster in the park! "The Hurricane!" Danny and Maddie were lucky enough to be first in line for this ride. But like the saying goes, 'All good things must come to an end."

Danny and Maddie got off the ride and decided to play some games. They played basketball, ring toss, and even wack-a-mole! Danny won a Nerf pump action shotgun(the one that shoots darts! Not bullets.) in wack-a-mole, and Maddie won a chemistry set in basketball.

"Wow mom! You never told me you can play b-ball before! You got game!" Danny told his mom, thoroughly impressed by her skills in the game. "Oh, thank you sweetie! I used to play on the girls basketball team in high school and college! I was the champion for seven years! Then I decided to major in the science department, and well you know the rest."

Maddie then spotted a hat shop, and a photo booth. "Look Danny! A photo booth! Let's go get us some crazy hats and take some pictures." Danny readily agreed, and they went to the shop. As they browsed the stores wares they tried on many different hats, trying to decide which ones they should get. After ten minutes they left the store and headed for the booth.

Maddie was wearing a spartan Mjolner helmet from the halo series, while Danny was wearing a spartan Hayabusa helmet. Also from halo. The two entered the booth and got ready for the first picture. "Look good for the camera Danny." They both stood next to each other, holding their respective weapons across their chests. (Maddie had also bought a toy covenant elite energy sword) The camera flashed, signifying the first picture was taken.

About five more flashes later, the two exited the booth and looked at their pictures. The second had them back to back with their weapons drawn. The next had them pointing their sword and gun at each other. Another had Maddie with her sword at Danny's throat. And the next one had Danny with the barrel of his gun in Maddie's face, with her putting her hands up in surrender!

These two made the two burst into joyful laughter, as they both looked ridiculous! But they both got big smiles on their faces at the last one. The photo showed Danny's mom wrapping him up in a warm motherly embrace, while Danny just leaned into her warm hug. They were both smiling in the photo. "Well, I'd say these are keepers!" Danny said.

Just then they both blushed as their stomachs rumbled, demanding sustenance! "Well Danny, I don't know about you, but I am as hungry as a full grown lion! Wanna grab a bite to eat before going on some more rides? I've been dying to try the bumper cars."

Danny thought to himself. "_Well...I am hungry. And the bumper cars are a fun ride...meh. What the heck?" _"Sure mom. That sounds like a great idea!" *Gurgle rumble-ble* And apparently the two's stomachs agreed! So they walked over to the concession stand to rustle up some grub! But on their way there, Danny bumped into a familiar face...literally!

"**OW!**" The two voices cried out together. But before either could tell the other to watch where they're going, the two looked directly at each other. Danny had bumped into a girl about the same age as him. She had dark skin, blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt , and a pair of skinny blue jeans that stopped above her ankles. To top off the outfit she wore a pair of white, wide heel shoes. This is Paulina Sanchez, the 'Queen bee' of Casper High School. She's called the Queen Bee on account of being not only the most beautiful, but the most popular girl in school.

And boy is she surprised at who she bumped into! "Danny?!" "Paulina?!" The two of them sat there staring wide eyed at each other. Danny got to his feet and offered her a hand. "Here let me help you up." She took his hand an let him pull her to her feet. "Estas bien mi bebê?"

A woman who looked like an older version of Paulina only with hazel eyes walked up. She was wearing a pair of casual jeans, tennis shoes, and a forest green shirt. This is Linda Sanchez, Paulina's mother. She is Mexican, and as such is more fluent in Spanish. However she can speak and understand English just fine.

"Si mamî. Estoy bien! I just bumped into someone. This is Danny Fenton, he goes to my school. We have some classes together." It was at that time that Maddie walked up. "Danny, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Maddie said concerned. "I'm okay mom, I just bumped into someone from school. Mom, this is Paulina."

Linda then walked up to Maddie, and began to start a conversation. "Hola Mrs. Fenton. What a pleasant surprise to see a fellow mother having a mother-child day with their kid." She then held out her hand and shook Maddie's. "I'm Linda Sanchez. It is very good to meet both you and your son!"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Sanchez! My name is Madeline Fenton. But please, call me Maddie! All of my friends do!" Maddie said in a friendly manner. Meanwhile the two teens were shocked at seeing their mothers acting like longtime friends, even though they just met! But a reminder of hunger came to the four, when they heard their stomachs growling again!

Maddie then looked at Linda and Paulina. "Well, we were just on our way to get some food. Would you to care to join us for lunch?" Linda agreed to it for the both of them, while Paulina was looking at Danny, and blushing suspiciously. Maddie knew why, but decided to let the two talk it out by themselves. ...Unless of course one of them got tongue tied! Then the mothers would step in, and play a little match maker!

They sat down at a table and started talking with each other about random subjects while they ate. "So Paulina, how do you put up with being around those thick-skulled jocks at school? Mainly Dash." Danny asked taking a bite out of his slice of pizza. Paulina then got an annoyed look on her face at the mention of Dash.

"Let me tell you this. It's NEVER easy! That guy just can not take the hint that I'm not interested in him! Why can't he just leave me alone?! But as for Quong, well he's one of my best friends actually. Trust me Danny, he's a good soul, once you get to know him." Paulina told Danny. And she was telling the truth.

Although Danny was having a hard time trying to find words to say to Paulina. You see, he's had a crush on her since their middle school days, but he doubted she, the most popular girl in school, would date a 'geek' like him. Still, it felt good knowing he could hold a conversation with her.

Linda suddenly popped into the tennis talk. "So mihã, I noticed you were blushing when Maddie invited us to join them for lunch. Care to explain?" She asked with a smug yet knowing look on her face. This caused Paulina to blush crimson, which actually showed on her dark skinned face.

"Well, I, uh...that is, uh..." Paulina then sighed in defeat, knowing that it's pointless to try and hide anything from her mom.

"Well I was...thinking about this boy from school I like. You probably know him already." Danny then decided to interject with a few questions. "What's he like? Is he taller than me?" Paulina didn't mind at all and just answered him. "No. He's about your hieght. And as for what he's like personality wise, well..."

She then got this dreamy look in her eyes as she continued. "He's kind, cares about others, he may not be popular, but he has a good heart. He never even fights back when bullies do things to him, like stuff him into a locker. I wish he wouldn't take crud like that from them, but that just proves my next point! He is the gentlest boy in the school! In fact, he shouldn't be called a boy...they should call him a MAN!"

The whole time she spoke, she started leaning in closer and closer to Danny. When she finished, she gently pulled him closer to her by the shoulders and kissed him!

Danny was surprised by this! Paulina, Casper Highs Queen Bee, was in love with HIM, of all the guys in the school. The kiss only lasted a minute, but to him, it felt like hours! When they parted, Paulina asked "Danny, if you're interested, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Danny was deeply touched by her words, and just by looking into her eyes, he could tell everything she said was the truth. So he didn't hesitate when he answered. "YES I WILL PAULINA! I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be! There might be a few bumps in the road here and there, but I'll do my best!"

Paulina smiled at his proclamation. "That's all I'm asking Danny. Just be yourself! Don't let anything change who you are." The group had finished their food, threw their trash away, and headed to the bumper cars, with Danny and Paulina walking hand in hand.

The two mothers looked at each other with smirks on their faces before exchanging a silent high five. '_Operation Matchmaker: success!'_

**Well, that ends this chapter! Bet you didn't expect Paulina to hook up with Danny, did ya? Also a special thanks to **_danifan3000_**, for your review. And yes, I think I will make Dani an Autobot! But as for her cloning sequence, I think I'm not gonna make her a clone, but Vlad will do something else to create her, what, I won't say yet! You'll just have to wait until the time comes. Anyways please leave Constructive Criticism in the reviews! And the Decepticon attack will be happening next chapter, plus a little surprise.**

**Peace! We out! ...Sorry! Got carried away!**


	3. Chapter 2: Decepticon Alert!

**DECEPTICON ALERT! That's right everyone! Here comes the big fight with the decepticons! In this chapter , Danny's gonna reveal his cybertronian form to Paulina! Then after this chapter, it's back to school for them! ...Gee, imagine the looks on Sam and Tucker's faces when they find out Paulina's dating Danny! Now onto the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or G1 Transformers!**

I love Samba! = Talking

_What's the Matrix of Leadership? = Thinking/Flashback_

**MAXIMIZE! = Yelling**

**Chapter 2: Carnival,feelings confessed, and attack part 2 ZAKO!**

"**You're going down Danny!**" Paulina yelled with glee as she ran into Danny's cart. The group of four were having the time of their lives ramming into each other's carts like no tomorrow!

Soon the carts were stopped, and the four disembarked. They walked around the carnival grounds looking for something to do, when something in a crane machine caught her eye. She ran to it, dragging her recently made boyfriend with her by the arm! When they got there, Danny saw that it was filled with stuffed toys, but saw what it was Paulina was eyeing.

It was a plush toy of a wolf that was covered in ice blue colored armor, with yellow wings and tail. There were spikes that jutted from the shoulder armor. This was a plush toy of MetalGarurumon. (In this story, Paulina is a fan of digimon, not that 'Sayonara Pussycat' garbage!) Danny could tell that she wanted to win it, so Danny pulled out a quarter and put it in the machine.

Using the lever, he guided the claw until it was over the doll, and pushed the grab button. The claw moved down after opening, and closed around the toys body, pulled it up, moved it above the prize chute, and let it drop! "**YOU ARE A WINNER!**" The machine yelled, lights flashing!

Danny pulled the doll out of the prize bucket thingy, and held it out to Paulina. "For you Mi Amore." Paulina took the doll from Danny's hands with utmost tenderness. "This is so sweet of you. Thank you love." She then gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, making the boy once again blush crimson.

They made their way back to the group, and went to find some more rides. When all of a sudden...

**KABOOM!**

An explosion happened in the middle of the carnival! It looked to have come from a laser cannon! Just then a giant metal being emerged from the smoke and fire. He was colored white, blue, yellow and grey, with a red visor in place of eyes. His chest looked like it belongs on a boom box. He also has a purple, evil looking face on the front of his right shoulder.

"Decepticon Soundwave calling out to humans. Give to me the Matrix of leadership, and your lives will be spared. Failure to comply will result in immediate destruction of your world!" The now identified Soundwave said in an echoing-monotone voice.

Danny and Maddie looked around, and saw that the only other humans around the two of them, are Paulina and Linda. They looked at each other, and silently agreed...they had to reveal their secret to Paulina and her mother! "Paulina, we have something to show you guys. Don't blink or look away, because this isn't something you get to see every day!"

Linda was about to ask what he meant, when they began to change! Their skin became metal. They were covered in armor, and they grew a lot bigger! One was a robot that was maroon and white in color, and clearly female in design. The other was a white and black Tasmanian Tiger. The tiger then took this time to speak.

"Paulina. I know that you're probably freaking out right now, but I want you and your mom to get to safety, while we take care of this Decepti Creep!" And with that, Phantomus and Vector Sigma went to fight Soundwave!

Meanwhile Soundwave was scanning for the Matrix of Leadership, when he detected Autobot energy signatures. "Autobot alert! Identify...no data! No data! Identify yourselves!" The Tasmanian Tiger smirked before speaking up. "This is my second in command, Vector Sigma. And as for myself, well this should answer you! **Phantomus prime...MAXIMIZE!**"

Phantomus's body began to shift and change until it resembled a mechanical samurai with armor reminiscent of his beast mode! He also had a katana at his hip, and a shield reminiscent of a roman gladiator on his left arm. (If anyone wants to make a drawing of what Danny's robot mode looks like, be my guest!)

"I am Phantomus Prime! Leader of the Autobots! Now I'm giving you one chance to leave peacefully, or we're gonna have to get violent!" But Soundwave was having none of it! He opened the boom box thingy on his chest, and launched what appeared to be two cassette tapes!

But they soon transformed! One was a bird in design, and the other looked like a panther! They are Laserbeak and Ravage respectively.

"Laserbeak! Ravage! Attack Vector Sigma while I deal with the new prime and retrieve the matrix!" Soundwave ordered his two 'Minicons.' The two left to fight Sigma, while Soundwave fought against prime!

*****Vector Sigma vs. Laserbeak and Ravage*****

Sigma brought out two energon axes, and began hacking at the two Minicons! Or at least was trying to! Ravage proved to be more agile than she thought, and Laserbeak was flying out of Sigma's range! It was an excellent strategy! Hit and run! One of them attacks, then the other attacks giving the former time to escape!

_"How do I fight these guys?! One of them is too agile to hit, and the other keeps flying out of my...WAIT! Why didn't I think of this before?" _She then jumped into the air and transformed! **"Transform! Vehicle mode!"** Sigma's body began to shift and change until she was now the Aerial boat that she scanned, and she took flight!

She began chasing after Laserbeak, locked in a deadly dogfight! As she chased Laserbeak, she fired her laser blasters, missing quite a few shots. He's pretty small, so he's hard to hit! **"Hold still you mechanized turkey!" **Sigma kept shooting as Laserbeak pulled off Aerial maneuvers to dodge!

Soon though, Sigma managed to lock on to the flying Minicon, and fired a shot! It hit its target, clipping Laserbeaks wing, forcing him to retreat to Soundwave, transforming to cassette mode as he did! She then transformed back to robot mode, ready to confront Ravage!

The pantherlike Minicon growled in an attempt to intimidate his foe, but it had no effect on Vector Sigma. The two circled each other, daring their opponent to make a move. Ravage then roared, charging at his opponent, hoping to take out a chunk of metal! But Sigma faster than you can blink, drew her laser and fired a bullet! It hit its mark, getting Ravage right in his spark, killing him instantly! With her work done, she went to help her son, only to find Soundwave retreating!

*****Phantomus vs. Soundwave: before his retreat*****

"It doesn't have to be this way Soundwave! That war has just about DESTROYED Cybertron! Why bring this war to earth?!" Phantomus asked trying to reason with the Decepticon. But Soundwave just ain't budgin'! Soundwave then spoke up before firing his cannon at the new Prime! "The Decepticons shall not rest until we have dominated the universe! To do so we must eradicate every Autobot in existence! Then we must take the Matrix of leadership, in order to insure that the knowledge of the primes is lost to eternity! And that includes you!"

Phantomus manages to stop the blast in time using his shield! Phantomus then retaliated using his katana! He charges towards Soundwave, and brings his sword down in a vertical slash, intent on cutting the Decepticon in half! But every time he slashes, Soundwave manages to dodge!

This went on for half an hour, until they heard a screech of pain coming from Laserbeak! He transformed back to cassette mode, and re-entered Soundwave's storage compartment. Phantomus took advantage of this, and slashed at Soundwave again, this time leaving a shallow cut across his chest, barely missing Soundwave's spark chamber! Before he could retaliate though, his arm was shot to pieces!

Soundwave looked up, clutching where his arm used to be. He saw Phantomus holding a strange looking shotgun, smoke coming from the barrel. (Picture the covenant elite carbine from halo 3) Seeing that he was currently outmatched, Soundwave flew off into the sky in a hasty retreat!

"Yeah that's right Decepti Creep! You better run! **Aauugh!**" Phantomus was being shocked by some unknown force. "Phantomus! What's wrong? What's happening to you?!" Sigma asked worried sick for her son!

"**I do**_n't k_now! Reve_rting __to __**beast**_ **mode!**"

After Phantomus reverted to beast mode, the shocking stopped. The two of them then turned back into their human selves. Afterwards they found Paulina and Linda, and the two looked quite shocked by what happened. Paulina finally spoke up. "What...was that?!"

So Danny then began to explain what happened. Everything from finding the Matrix, to becoming part cybertronian! When he was done, he expected Paulina to drive him away calling him a freak, instead she pulled him into a hug, and kissed him on the lips. When they parted Paulina began to explain why she did that.

"Danny, I don't care what you are! I love you, and I will not leave you no matter what! By the way, I was wondering, do you think the matrix of leadership can turn me cybertronian so I can fight alongside you?"

**Well, this is getting interesting! Also I plan on giving Paulina a beast mode instead of a vehicle form! What kind of animal do you think she should scan? Leave your ideas in the reviews! Also I don't own any halo references that may have been used in these last two chapters! Read and review! No flames!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bullying Awareness Metting

**Hey y'all, what's up? I'm back with another installment of Phantomus Prime! Now I got 1 beast mode idea for Paulina, and I don't think I should use a Condor. But it is a very good idea! Special thanks to **_danifan3000 _**for that idea! But a Queen Bee, that definitely works! And I want to thank the guest reviewer, for suggesting that. Thank you guest reviewer! Now you aren't going to be seeing any fighting of Decepticons in this chapter, but let me tell you, it might get very emotional. For you see, Casper high, is about to raise a subject called...Bullying Awareness! Yes... Now, onto the chapter! Predacons, TERRORIZE!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing pertaining to Transformers, or Danny Phantom! I only own Original Characters!**

The allspark! = Talking

_Aw SLAG! = Thinking or Flashback_

**Rhinox, MAXIMIZE! = Yelling**

**Chapter 3: Bullying Awareness Meeting**

****Casper High School:The Next Day****

Casper High is a place known for a lot of things. Bad cafeteria food, a winning football team, and a group of popular kids. Speaking of which, that's who we have found now. The blonde girl of the group has just asked a question that has caught everyone's interest. "Has anyone seen Paulina today? She didn't meet me at the front of the school like usual."

This is Star Supreme, one of the A-listers and Paulina's BFFL. (Best Friend For Life) She was answered by her other friend and fellow A-lister Valerie. Valerie is an African American girl whose father works for a big wig science company. And as such she is a very wealthy girl.

"I heard that Paulina got herself a boyfriend yesterday! I don't know where they met, but I do know that this guys not very high on the school's social hierarchy." This got everyone in the groups attention. And each had various reactions. Kwan was happy that the girl he thought of as a little sister had gotten together with the man of her dreams. Star and Valerie were also happy for her. (AN: The three of them knew that Paulina was crushing on Danny since middle school.) But Dash was steaming mad that someone had got together with Paulina when he couldn't!

"Just for this, I'm gonna go stuff Fen-Tern in a locker for no reason! No one, especially not some nerd, gets together with Paulina! That right is reserved for me, and me alone!" So Dash stormed off to find Danny so he could vent his frustration through the use of bullying. Kwan and the others gave each other a look, and ran off after Dash. Hopefully they can keep Danny from getting hurt TOO bad...boy, are they in for a shock!

****With Danny and Paulina:same time***

Danny was sitting with Paulina at a table in the lunchroom. They had some time before class starts, so they decided to just talk. And right now, they are talking about their favorite birds.

"Well Paulina, if I had to choose, I'd have to say that the American Bald-Eagle would have to be my favorite bird. They are such majestic creatures." Danny was glad that he had someone else who was precious to him now. Paulina was fun to be around for him. "Well if I had to choose, it would have to be a species of Moray Eel called the Tiger Eel. They're very beautiful ocean predators." That was when Danny was yanked up by the collar of his shirt to face Dash.

"FENTON! What do you think you're doing talking to Paulina like you're her boyfriend?!" This threatening did not sit well with the girl, and she rose up from her seat and told the jock off! "Hey Dash! I'll give you three seconds to put my boyfriend down, before I get the principal! Danny has done nothing to deserve your threats, and who I choose to date is none of your business!"

When Dash heard her say that, he was seeing red! He had dropped Danny after hearing Paulina call him her boyfriend, and said boy on instinct curled up into a ball trying to protect himself. All of the bullying he's received has given him VERY deep emotional scars. Ones that thanks to his mother and now Paulina and her mom, have only just begun to heal.

Just as Dash was about to start beating up Danny, he was tackled away by Kwan, who was watching the whole thing with Valerie and Star. The two girls, along with Paulina, began to check on Danny, and try to calm him down. Before anything else could happen though, they heard principal Yoshihiro's voice on the intercom.

"Please excuse the interruption. All students are to report to the school football field for an important assembly immediately! This is a mandatory assembly, failure to attend will not be tolerated! That is all."

Dash was upset that his beating Fenton would have to wait, but he got up and left anyway. Kwan walked up to Danny and the others and helped Danny to his feet. As they were walking to the football field, the other A-listers were voicing their concerns for Danny. "You okay man?" Danny just nodded at Kwans question. Star was next to talk. "You gave us quite a scare there Danny. I guess too much being bullied can do that to a person." Valerie then decided to voice her congrats on Danny and Paulina's relationship to try and lighten the mood. "Congratulations on getting together you two! You'll make a great couple, I just know it!" This made Danny smile a bit. "Thanks. That means a lot."

When they got to the field, they saw that a stage had been set up, and standing on that stage was a man with a mustache in a suit, Maddie Fenton, and Linda Sanchez. Why the last two are here Danny doesn't know. But the group soon was seated, and the man spoke into the microphone, starting the assembly.

"Good morning students of Casper high school! My name is Mr. Adams, and if you haven't already guessed, I am a representative of the Bullying Awareness Society. Now I have received news from Mrs. Fenton and Mrs. Sanchez that the teachers of Casper high have been doing nothing to stop bullying! Now I know what you're thinking. 'Bullying is just a natural part of growing up! Why should we do anything to stop it?' " (Tucker: That's not what I'm thinking.)

"Well then you obviously don't know the long term effects it can have on a persons psyche! Victims of bullying have been known to slip into depression easily, become emotionally scarred, have low self-esteem, there have even been cases of suicide because of bullying!"

Many of the students and teachers began to converse amongst themselves. Not many of them knew that bullying could have such effects on anyone! But then again, a lot of them weren't victims, so they wouldn't know. Paulina had put her hand on Danny's, rubbing it lovingly with her thumb, in an attempt to comfort the boy who was currently wound tighter than a drum!

Mr. Adams gave the crowd some time to settle down before continuing. "If there is anyone, anyone at all, who has a story of their own experiences with being bullied, please feel free to step up and share it with everyone." Danny, with some encouraging words from his girlfriend, went up to the stage and after a glance at his mom, spoke into the mic.

"Uh...hi. I'm Danny Fenton, and I've been bullied since my first year of middle school." Danny knew this assembly was being broadcasted on every news network, and it gave him stage fright. "Eh-heh-heh...ugh. I am a little nervous, I've never been on TV before. But I just want to tell you, that bullying caused me to try and commit suicide."

Many gasps rang throughout the crowd! Danny pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing a scar that looked freshly made! But it was in fact a little over two years old! Danny then proceeded to tell them the story of how he got that scar...

_******Fenton Works: Two Years Ago******_

_Danny had just come home, and was feeling lousy about himself. The school bully Dash Baxter had just gotten finished beating him up for like the umpteenth time today! And yet the teachers continue to turn a blind eye! Just because Baxter is on the football team. The look in Danny's eyes was not what you'd expect. Instead of the light of life that was always in them, they were overtaken by the shadows of defeat!_

_'Why do I even bother anymore? No matter what I try that stupid Dash just won't leave me alone! Those dumb teachers won't do anything to help! And dad just tells me that it's a natural part of life! I'd be better off dead!'_

_And with those thoughts finished, Danny continued on his way home, with one thought in mind. '...Suicide...' When he got there, he walked inside to the kitchen. He then yanked open the knife drawer, and began searching for the biggest, sharpest knife they had. Finally, he found what he was looking for...the Fenton Butcher Knife! There was nothing about it for hunting ghosts, it's just a knife with the word Fenton on it._

_Danny stretched out his arms, pointing the sharp end of the knife towards himself, and before he thrust it forward he said what he assumed would be his last words. ...Goodbye mom. I love you." And he thrust the knife into his chest! But when it was halfway there Danny heard his mother. "__**NO, DANNY DON'T!**__" _

_But it was too late, the knife had gone right into his chest! Fortunately for both Maddie and Danny, it completely missed his heart. But Maddie still called for an ambulance, and did everything in her power to stop the bleeding, until the ambulance got there._

_*****End Flashback:Current Time*****_

Danny couldn't say anymore and just let his tears freely fall. Maddie saw this and walked up to her son to try and comfort him. She wrapped him in a warm hug that only a parent or grandparent can give, and Danny, not caring that just about everyone in school was watching, hugged his mom back crying into her shoulder. (Danny and the others are still only fourteen in this fic, so they're not taller than any of their parents yet.)

Seeing this got reactions out of everyone at the school. Many of the kids who would bully Danny, grew ashamed of themselves, and their behavior. Paulina was crying her eyes out, not wanting to believe that Danny was pushed that hard over the edge! Star was trying to cheer up her friend, while silently crying herself.

Kwan an Valerie shared a sorrowful look. They heard the Japanese legend that wounds from blades that were made with much emotional power would not heal, until the grudge has been broken. And with all the sorrow Danny has experienced, that scar would never heal.

But Dash? He didn't believe a word Danny said! He just rolled his eyes, and silently called Danny a mama's boy. One by one, ten other students went up onto the stage, and shared the stories of their own bullying experiences. Be they past or present. And every time, it would earn them respect from much of the student body.

When the assembly ended, school was done for the day. The students walked, took buses, and were picked up by their parents to be brought home. However, before Danny could go, he was stopped by Star an Valerie.

"Hey, Danny. Valerie and I talked with Paulina, and well she decided that we should give you this." She said handing a slip of paper to Danny. "It's a coupon for a free spa treatment. She wanted us to ask if you'd like to join us today."

Maddie then walked up behind Danny. She saw the coupon, and knew this would be a good way for some more mother-son bonding, and for Danny to make some new friends. She and Linda were also going to have a spa day today with the other A-listers moms anyway.

"Well I think it's a great idea Danny! This way you can make some new friends, build up self-esteem, and get cleaner pores! Come on kids, I'll give you a ride." Maddie said with a smile. So Danny, Paulina, Star, Valerie and surprisingly Kwan, all got into the RV, and drove off for a relaxing spa day.

*****Unknown Location:With the Decepticons new leader********************

In an olden time castle in Wisconsin, a man in a black business suit, with white hair tied in a low ponytail was going over some plans that appeared to be written in Cybertronian. He then heard insectoid footsteps entering the room.

"Ah, scorponok. What news do you bring? Perhaps the location of the Matrix of Leadership?" The giant scorpion then transformed into robot mode. (This is the Scorponok from the beast wars series.)

"Lord Galvatron, Soundwave has reported that a boy by the name of Daniel Fenton has been chosen by the Matrix, and is the new prime! He is surprisingly skilled, as Soundwave barely made it out alive! Ravage was killed by an Autobot by the name of Vector Sigma. She was too strong for him." Scorponok reported, not seeing the look of rage on the now named Galvatron's face.

"I see...return to your post! We begin the hunt for this new prime later! For now, let us give him more time to get used to his newfound powers and skills. It will make the hunt, that much more...enjoyable. Yes..."

**And VOILA! A new chapter! So...I'm pretty sure you all know who I made the new Galvatron. Also this Galvatron will only have a beast mode! It's a Spinosaurus. I'm thinking about turning Star, Valerie and Kwan into Autobots as well. I mean they are going to be Danny's new friends. Let me know some ideas you have for beast modes and or vehicle modes! And depending on which I like best, that will happen! Just so you know, I've already decided to make Kwan the new Dinobot(Beast Wars) so don't ask! Also, do you think I should do a chapter about Danny's spa day? Review and let me know. Well like always, read and review, no flames! **

**And also about Danny's beast mode. Danny is actually a Fuzor. His beast mode is primarily a Tasmanian Tiger, but his tail is that of an American Alligator, and his legs are a Bengal Tiger. I hope that clears things up about Danny's beast mode. And also the reason Danny also has a vehicle mode and how? Let's face it, a Prime is not a Prime, unless he's got a semi truck for a vehicle mode. And as for how, in the first transformers games for the Nintendo DS system, you were able to scan and store multiple vehicle modes at a time. It's pretty much the same concept, but unique only to Danny. Well, that's it for now. Once again this is SaurusRock625 signing off!**


	5. Chapter 4: Spa day, and New Autobots!

**Yo! I'm back with the next chapter of Phantomus Prime! Now in this chapter, Paulina and the others will now gain their Autobot forms. I'd also like for you to tell me if you think the Autobots should fight the Predacon branch of the Decepticons. If you do, tell me which ones you want to see them fight!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Transformers or Danny Phantom! NEVER HAVE! NEVER WILL! Onto the show...**

Annoying orange = Talking

_Raw Energon! In its natural state, it's highly unstable! = Thinking or Flashback_

**Rattrap...MAXIMIZE = Yelling**

**Chapter 4: Spa day! New Autobot Forces! Why'd it have to be a spider?!**

Ahhh, Amity Park Spa. A place where many people, teenage and grown up alike go to relax and rest after a hard days work. We currently find Danny, his girlfriend Paulina, and his new friends in the spa's waiting room, waiting for their appointment. They were currently talking about weather they wanted to have vehicle modes, or beast modes.

"I don't know guys. I mean I'd really like a beast mode like a Velociraptor, but they're extinct. How would I scan one?" Kwan was conflicted by this, but Valerie managed to come up with a solution.

"Why don't you scan their fossils? It may be small amounts, but the fossils should still possess enough DNA to get a complete beast mode!" The others thought about this. It did sound crazy...but it might be crazy enough to work!

"Great idea Val! We'll make a stop at the museum and get a scan of some velociraptor fossils to get the DNA later." Danny said before they heard a voice that made them all jump in surprise, and caused Danny to go belly up in fear! They also coulda sworn they'd heard a sheep baaing in the background.

"Whatcha talk in' about?" They turned around to find the owner of the voice. It was a girl about fourteen years of age. She wore clothes of a goth like color scheme. All black and depressing. This is Samantha, or Sam Manson, one of Danny's oldest friends. ...Wait a minute! what's SHE doing at a SPA of all places?!

"Sam? What-what're you doing here? I thought you'd be at some gothic poetry place or something?" Danny asked, quite confused about why his friend was there of all places.

Sam got a disgusted look on her face. "Ugh! My mom dragged me here thinking that a day at the spa would make me more like her. Ugh! No way, no how! But more importantly Danny, why are you hanging out with these guys? I thought they didn't like you because you're 'too low on the social food chain' or something." The others did not appreciate Sam's snarky attitude, so they decided to clear things up.

"For your info, Goth Girl, WE happen to be Danny's new friends! And Paulina...she's his GIRLFRIEND!" Star said in an annoyed tone. Sam stood there shocked at what she'd just heard. But before she could say anything that was possibly rude, an employee of the spa came into the waiting room holding a clipboard.

"Mrs. Sanchez and company? We're ready for you now. Please step through the door, and we'll begin." So they got up and went through the door. But before Danny did, he looked back at Sam. "Sam...good luck with your mom." She nodded in thanks, and he then went through.

They separated into two groups. Grown ups, and teenagers. Paulina and Star went for a pedicure, Valerie started at the steam room, and Kwan and Danny started with getting a massage.

Let's just say that for the first time in Danny's life, he truly felt Hakuna Matata. This day went pretty good for the group. By the end of the day, Danny had gone through the steam room, a mud bath, and something that made his skin smoother than ever.

Now everyone was getting their hair and faces done. Well, faces for the girls at least. However, they saw that one girl was not having a good time. "Sammy, please! Just let the make-up workers do their job!" Sam's mother was a redhead who wore a pink dress with yellow flowers printed on it. (AH! MY EYES! GET THAT HORRIBLE DRESS OUT OF MY LINE OF SIGHT!) She was currently trying to get Sam 'all girdled up', as she thinks it is.

But Sam was not having any of it! "DON'T CALL ME SAMMY! And I don't want all of this goop on my face! I am nothing like you? I will NEVER be like you! WHY CAN'T YOU AND DAD JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!" The group could see that Sam was in tears, and was very insecure around her mother. Danny's eyes glowed the same blue that they do when he goes Autobot. '_This has gone on long enough!'_

Danny walked over and started to speak his mind to Mrs. Manson, regardless of the fact that he was in public!

"**Mrs. Manson!** What do you're doing?! Can't you see that she doesn't want this?! You can't just FORCE your daughter to be something she's not! Don't try to interrupt, because you NEED to hear this! A mother is someone, who is there to provide love, care, and comfort to their child! To love their child for who they are! When they try to force their child to be something their not, it makes them feel UNLOVED!"

These words struck Mrs. Manson very deeply. She turned to look at her daughter. Her little Sammy was wiping her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears, with no success. She was still a sobbing wreck, and realization hit the mother like a spiked boxing glove on a spring to the face!

'_Oh my gosh! The Fenton boy is right! All this time, I've been being the opposite of what a mother should be! I always thought that the barriers that same has put up around herself were because of growing up, but they're because of me! __**WHAT KIND OF PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER AM I?!**__'_ Danny took this moment to finish his speech.

"No disrespect intended ma'am. But if you want to be a good mother...if you want to be the mother that Sam deserves, and heal your bond with your daughter, then you should know what you need to do." Danny then turned to the stunned and impressed spa employees with a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Sorry to have disturbed you folks..."

Meanwhile Paulina, Maddie and the others were all thinking around the same thing. '_Wow. That is deep man. Came straight from the heart."(Kwan) 'Nice job Danny. And you're right! That's how a mom is suppose to be." (Star) 'Well done Mi Cõrrazoñ!' (Paulina) 'Wow! Maybe Danny should be a familial psychiatrist when he graduates. Cause that sure moved me!' (Valerie) 'I am so proud of you Danny!' (Maddie) _

Mrs. Manson knelt down to her daughters level, and gently tilted her head up so she could look her in the eye. "Sammy...my little girl...I am so, so sorry! I should never have tried to change you! I love you so much my little girl!" That was as far as she'd gotten before breaking down, holding her daughter close, like she used to do when Sam was little and had nightmares or had gotten hurt. Sam didn't even fight the hug and just clung to her mother.

Once everyone had calmed down, the rest of the spa day finished up with no incident! Once outside everyone was feeling SO much better! Mrs. Manson walked up to Danny. "Daniel, I just want to thank you, for opening my eyes to see the reality of things. It will take time, but I'm sure that I can heal the bond between me and my daughter. Thank you so much for that."

She was about to turn around and leave, but Danny stopped her. "Wait! I have something I want to ask you." Before she or Sam could ask what it was, Danny and Maddie began to transform to their cybertronian forms. But this time, Danny went with his vehicle mode. (Think G1 Optimus Prime, only black with white flames, and a gold tinted windshield and windows.)

He looked down at them, and explained everything. When he was done, he asked them a very crucial question. "Kwan, Star, Valerie, and Sam...will you join the Autobots, and fight alongside us to defeat the Decepticons?" The four had immediately said yes! Even Sam's mother did! When asked she said, and I quote, "I'm not letting my daughter fight this menace on her own! So turn me into an Autobot, so I can fight by her side!"

Phantomus gave an approving nod. He then opened his chest plates, and brought out the Matrix. The five were then bathed in a blue light, before a scanner probe was activated. It was launched into the air, scanning for alternate forms! It scanned a mustang, a corvette, a Queen Honey Bee,a black widow spider, a Falcon, and a velociraptor skeleton. The data was then transferred to the appropriate Autobot.

When the light died down, in the six humans places were larger versions of the Honey Bee and the Black Widow, a velociraptor, a falcon, and a mustang and corvette.

Phantomus then proceeded to explain the transformation to the Maximal branch of the Autobots. "Alright, now I am going to tell you how to input the Maximal activation code. All you must do is say, Maximize."

Valerie was the one who spoke up. "So you're saying, all I have to do is transform is say... **Sky Streak, MAXIMIZE! Woah-oh-oh! What in the name of the animal kingdom?!**" Sky Streak said a little surprised by the sudden change in body structure.

"Don't worry my friend. The first time is always the scariest." Phantomus replied with a friendly chuckle.

The others soon followed Sky Streaks example, but the two cars didn't need to say maximize.

"Dinobot...**MAXIMIZE! Rrraaaaaagh!**"

"Queen Bee, **MAXIMIZE! B Zzz Zzz-zzz-zzzz!**"

"Black Arachnia **MAXIMIZE! *CRAZY CACKLING***"

Soon the Mustang and the Corvette transformed into robot mode. It was discovered that Sam's mom had scanned the corvette, and Star had scanned the Mustang.

"And what are your names, my fellow Autobots?" Phantomus inquired. The Star put her arm up in a salue. " You can call me...Sheriff!" Sam's mother then spoke her name. "And I am ...Fury! Yes! Quick, furious, and swift in my righteous judgement!"

Phantomus then raised his hand into the air. "Very well then...Autobots, transform! And roll out!" And so they did, at the same time, they reverted to beast and vehicle mode, and left for their respective homes, ready to take on any Decepticon threat!

**I've said it once, and I'll say it again. This chapter is DONE! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Also in the next chapter, the teenage branch of Autobots and Maximals will be getting new wardrobes! Give me some ideas for them in the reviews! You know I love getting good reviews from you folks! So, once again...READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1: Predacon Attack Part 1

**Hey y'all! SaurusRock625 here with another Exciting episode of Phantomus Prime! And you guessed it! This chapter, the Predacons attack Casper High School, exposing a large chunk of raw energon in the process! How will this Two Part chapter play out? Read and find out! Also check out my newest Fanfiction! It's a Danny Phantom Bionicle crossover! Look up the title 'Hordika Phantom' and be amazed at my fic! Now with that out of the way, onto the fic! Also I'm thinking about turning the G1 Megatron into the beast wars style Megatron. Only he will join the Autobots as a maximal! I mean think about it! He can better teach this new generation how to better handle their various weapons and new abilities! Plus on cybertron he was a gladiator. He can better teach Danny how to use his sword! (Which is what his beast mode's Alligator tail becomes when he transforms!) There's my reasoning! Enjoy the show! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own transformers, or Danny Phantom! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL! Thank you!**

Energon! = Talking

_In its natural state, it's highly unstable! = Thinking/Flashback_

**This is the end for you prime! = Yelling**

**Chapter 5: Attack of the Predacons part 1**

************Five months later*************

Well! Another day at the (In my opinion) lamest high school in history, Casper High. A certain group of friends has just met up in front of the school. They showed up a half hour early so they'd have plenty of time before school to hang out. But it's members were now sporting some new duds!

Valerie was now wearing an unzipped bombers jacket with falcon wings on the back, as well as a cream colored shirt underneath. To complete the ensemble she also had a black necklace with faux claws on it, jean shorts and hiking shoes. Also her black hair now had a pattern reminiscent of a falcons underbelly in brown, and styled to look like ruffled falcon feathers, being slightly spiky, but still kept its curly look.

Kwan was no longer wearing the standard jock uniform. He now wore a green hunters vest over a tan colored short sleeved-shirt, a pair of khaki combat pants with lots of pockets with the ends tucked into a pair of black steel toe boots. To complete his outfit, he was wearing some things his parents gave him. From his mother, he is wearing the same Stetson hat that she would always wear when they went digging for fossils when he was little. And from his dad, a bracelet with a Troodon tooth preserved in a layer of gold as the charm. Both family heirlooms, passed down from parent to child/children.

Paulina was wearing an outfit that matched the color scheme of her beast mode. It consists of a yellow shoulder tee over a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to above her elbows. She also was wearing a bracelet with a bee charm, and honey comb earrings for jewelry. She was also wearing a black and white checkered skirt over black tights that stop to her knees with yellow stripes running down the sides, and black flats. Like Valerie, she also put some highlights in her hair, only hers were yellow, and more in the form of bee stripes.

Surprisingly enough, even Sam had changed her wardrobe, but not by much, in terms of color. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a red hourglass on the back, and a red shirt underneath. She also now wore red jeans, with black black colored combat boots. Although the laces were a gold color. She also had some jewelry on. A necklace with a spider for the charm, and spider web earrings. And she changed the color of the lipstick she was wearing to a maroon red color. But she also was wearing some white fingerless gloves with black widow spiders embroidered on the back. Shockingly, Mrs. Manson was the one who helped Sam with choosing the outfit. And the gloves are her gift to Sam. So I guess you can say, those two's bond is healing well!

Star was actually wearing military themed clothing. But not so military themed that she looked like a drill Sergeant. She was wearing a red Air Force jacket with sleeves that stopped above her forearms, and a white tee shirt under it. She also had black wristbands, and a white with red flame pattern belt around her waist. Even the belt buckle was a white and red flame. She was also wearing black and red military Capri with lots of pockets on the sides, and a pair of fashionable women's military boots.

But Danny's wardrobe was the most DRASTIC change out of the group! Danny was now wearing a black leather jacket with white and gold flames on the back and sleeves. He wore a gold colored tee shirt under the jacket, and a pair of gold tinted shades on his eyes. He also now wore baggy combat pants, and a pair of white combat boots. He is also wearing a belt with a Tasmanian Tigers face as the buckle. Danny even changed his hairstyle. It was now spikier, and stood upright. (Think vegeta's hair when he was a kid in the movie 'Bardock the father of Goku') The one thing that all of their wardrobes have in common, is that they also wear a pair of dog tags around their necks. One tag has their human name, the other has their Autobot name. Also each one of them has the Autobot or Maximal symbol tattooed on a part of their bodies. Don't worry, Maddie, Linda, and Sam's mom did the tattooing themselves, having a lot of experience on the art, surprisingly!

Just then they heard a voice calling Danny's name. They all turned to see Tucker running away from dash, and he ran right past Danny. So Star, in all of her wisdom, stuck out her fist which Dash ran full speed into! He was out cold instantly! (Did I forget to mention that Stars uncle is a general for the U.S. Military? Well...now you know!)

"Dang Star! I didn't know you could do that!" Tucker said walking back to the group. He took a look at Danny and was surprised by his new look. Sam's too! "Woah! Nice threads guys! But why are some of the most popular kids in school hanging around with you guys?" Tucker said, finally noticing the A-listers.

As soon as he laid eyes on Paulina though, his brain went out the window, and was staring at her. Danny did not like this. And neither did Paulina. "Tucker, I just want you to know that Paulina is MY girlfriend! So stop staring at her like that RIGHT NOW, or I'll rip your eyes out of your head! Literally!" Danny said, putting an arm around Paulina's waist holding her close.

Tucker was snapped out of his stupor when he heard the girlfriend part, and wisely stopped staring. "Sorry about that Danny. I didn't know you and her are dating! But seriously, why are these guys hanging with you and Sam?" Sam decided to field that one! "Well it's a long story Tucker. We'll tell you at lunch. Right now, we're talking about something Top Secret!" And with that the Autobot entourage went into the school, leaving a confused techno geek behind.

**********Outskirts Of Amity Park**********

Six different predatory animals were traversing the land in search of their prey. Their prey however, was the Autobots! Galvatron was in his beast mode leading the charge. He stopped however, when he thought of something! He turned to the Predacons.

"Those Autobots are somewhere in this town! There is much ground to cover however. Split up, and find them! And if you find them...Destroy them!" And with that, the wasp, the scorpion, the Tarantula, the Pteranodon, the cobra snake, and the Deinonychus scattered through amity park, in search of the cybertronians.

Galvatron then began to think out loud to himself. "The matrix of leadership will be mine Daniel! And your mother...Maddie soon after! I swear it!"

*****Casper High: Lunch Block*****

Danny and friends were having their lunch in front of the school. They had just got done explaining everything to Tucker, and to say the boy was excited was an understatement! Things were going fine...until, Tucker asked a very sensitive question.

"So can I be an Autobot too? Come on I'd make a great addition to the team!" Danny and the others looked at each other...then shook their heads no. (Discreetly) Danny then looked at Tucker.

"Well Tucker, I'm sorry to say this but, you can't be an Autobot!" Danny said in slight hesitance.

"What?! Why can't I?! You let SAM be one of you! So why not ME?!" Tucker asked wondering what Sam's got that he don't got? This time it was Valerie who took the time to explain.

"Tucker, listen. I know you're disappointed. But, let's face it, you just aren't Autobot material. Autobots are, uh, strong, strategic, not afraid to go into battle, PLUS, they have actual experience with weapons! Are you any of those things?" But before Tucker could answer, the other students were running into the building screaming their heads off! The reason for this soon came into view. It was a giant green wasp with yellow and black markings! The rest of the group except for Kwan.

"Hey! Where's everyone going?! It's just a big bug! Huh! From the way they're acting, that's no natural life form. And if we're talking unnatural life forms, then we're talking about one thing only! Robots in disguise! Dinobot...**MAXIMIZE! Raaaaaauuugh!**"

Kwan then turned into his beast mode before transforming to robot mode. He then shot green lasers from his eyes at the giant wasp! It kept dodging all of his blasts, then started talking!

"Bzzz-zzzz-zz-zz-zzzzz-zz-zz! Wazpinator under attack! Wazpinator engage enemy! Wazpinator...**TERRORIZE!(Buzzing noises)**" the now named Waspinator transformed into his robot mode, and started shooting at Dinobot with his stinger blaster, while he was airborne!

Dinobot managed to dodge them all, then contacted Phantomus! "Phantomus! Come in Phantomus! I have engaged Decepticon forces! It's one of their Predacon branch! I'm luring him out of Amity Park! Requesting back up! NOW!" He heard Phantomus respond on the COM link. "I read you loud and clear Dinobot! We'll meet you outside of Amity Park! Hold him off until then!" "Roger that Prime! Over and out!"

Dinobot kept firing at Waspinator, before turning around and running to the outskirts of Amity Park! Meanwhile, Star had turned into her cybertronian self Sheriff and transformed to Vehicle mode. Everyone climbed in, even Tucker, despite everyone's protest. Sheriff then sped off for the outskirts as fast as her four wheels could take her!

As she drove through the streets of Amity, they found out the hard way that the Predacons had made a blockade from rubble! "Sheriff, find another route! We can't bust through that!" Phantomus said fearing for his troops sanity. But she just went on full speed! Everyone braced for impact, but Sheriff managed to bust through the rubble with everyone, herself included, unharmed! "Yeeee-haw!" Everyone then opened their eyes to find everyone unharmed. "Ah yes. Silly me!" Phantomus said very much relieved, yet having forgotten the strength of cybertronian metals.

Once they got to the outskirts they found Dinobot hiding behind a rock rubbing his eyes. "Gah! This is what I get for using those things so much, when I'm not even used to them!" Phantomus, after clambering out of Sheriffs vehicle mode shouted to Dinobot, "**Dinobot, get to safety! We'll cover you!**" They then heard a new voice.

"I don't think so Autobots! For you see, you're about to be having, how should I put it? Difficulties of your own! Yes."

*****************Line Break*****************

The Predacons and the Maximals stared each other down. Phantomus then began to try and reason with Galvatron.

"It doesn't have to be this way Galvatron! That war nearly DESTROYED Cybertron! There should be peace between our two factions! Why start this up again?!" Galvatron however did not seem to want peace. So allow him to offer this as a rebuttal. "Peace on YOUR SIDE perhaps! But not on OURS! No...the Predacons have never been peaceful! We were merely, biding our time...waiting for the right moment...to STRIKE!" No sooner had he finished did Tucker snatch Sheriffs blaster and shoot a laser blast at Galvatron!

"**You mean like this?**" It was merely a glancing blow however, but Phantomus was NOT happy with Tucker's behavior. "Tucker! What're you doing? I told you to stay out of this!" Galvatron seemed to be slightly pleased with Tucker though. "Oh! A dishonorable, underhanded sneak attack! Oh ho ho! I like you techno geek...yes. But it's too late! Nothing shall get in the way of our galactic conquest! Now...**Predacons, TERRORIZE!**"

Phantomus looked back at his troops, knowing they would have to fight! "Do it! **MAXIMIZE!**"

One by one, each Predacon began to transform, but only the Deinonychus did not speak. "Tarantulas...**TERRORIZE! *Crazy Cackling***" "Terrorsaur, **TERRORIZE! Braaaawwwk!**" "Scorponok, **TERRORIZE! Aaaaaahhh!**" "Ssserposss...**TERRORIZE! *Angry Hissing***" "Galvatron, **TERRORIZE! Rraaaah!" **The one that didn't transform however, was looking at Phantomus and Queen Bee in familial recognition. It was the Deinonychus known as Nycon. And the Autobots would soon find out that she's just a baby!

The Autobots then began to transform, starting with Sheriff. "**TRANSFORM! Robot mode!**" "Black Arachnia, **MAXIMIZE!(Crazy Laughter)**" "Queen Bee...**MAXIMIZE! Bzzzz-zzzz-zzz!**" "Sky Streak...**MAXIMIZE! (Falcon Call)**" "Phantomus...**MAXIMIZE! Rrraaaauuuugh!**"

With the Predacons and the Autobots in their robot modes the battle began with a bang! Literally! "Predacons, eradicate them!" And on Galvatron's orders, the Predacons let loose a barrage of bullets and missiles! The Autobots took cover behind rocks and trees! But no one noticed Nycon sneaking her way behind enemy lines to get closer to Phantomus and Queen Bee.

As the battle raged, One of Galvatron's laser blasts missed Phantomus, and hit Nycon! The Autobots saw this, but heard a babies wails coming from the unmoving Predacon! That's when they realized it wasn't a real Predacon! It's an empty shell with a baby as the power source!

"Tucker! Get that baby to safety! We'll cover you!" But a blast hit near where Tucker was. "Yeah right!" Phantomus snapped and put more authority in his voice. "**That's an order! I'm not letting a baby dying be on my conscience!**" "Yeah? Well you can take your order, and throw it out like an old model PDA!" Phantomus had it with Tucker, and activated his flight mode. Jet boosters came out of his back, and he flew into the air towards the infant! But during his descent, a laser hit one of his boosters, damaging it!

Black Arachnia saw this. "**Phantomus!**" So did Tucker, but he had nothing good to say. "Ha! **Told ya so!**" Fortunately for Danny, he managed to right himself and land on his feet next to the Predacon exoskeleton. When he opened the shell, he was shocked! The baby looked almost like a carbon copy of him and Paulina! It was naked, so he could tell the baby is a girl. Her skin was a perfect blend of Danny and Paulina's, and her eyes and hair color was the same as Danny's. But her facial features more closely matched Paulina's.

While he was examining the child, Sheriff picked up Tucker by the scruff of his shirt and shoved a blaster in his arms! "Hey, hey, hey! Watch the shirt!" "Cover fire! They need it, we give it! NOW!" She ordered sternly. All of the Autobots returned fire, giving Phantomus enough time to get the baby. Once he had her safely in his arms, he started running away from the battle!

"All Autobots, fall back! **FALL BACK! Regroup!**" And with that, the Autobots fled the battle. "Don't let them escape! After, **Aaauuuggh!**" The Predacons began feeling the effects of overexposure to the harsh energon fields of earth! **"Waz...**_**pina**__**tor...**_**cannot...**_move!"_ "_**Energon field build-up! Quick! Revert to beast mode!" **_And that the Predacons did, not caring that they'd lost their 'meat shield.'

******On The Way To Danny's Home******

It was a silent drive for the most part, as Danny and Paulina chose to stay in the back seat, and are currently fawning over the baby. But then Danny reached up, grabbed Tucker's PDA, and crushed it in his hand! "Hey! I had two more deposits on that one! What's your problem!" Danny just glared at Tucker before proceeding to chew him out!

"The next time I give an order, I EXPECT it to be FOLLOWED!" Tucker was not happy about this. "Oh sure! Use the geek as a meat shield while you take all the glory!" This caused Danny to snap! "**I wouldn't send anyone to do something I wasn't willing to do myself!** *sigh* But I was capable of giving you better cover fire. You are not!" He then turned his attention back to the baby, and let out a relieved sigh when she started giggling, showing that she wasn't scared of him.

"Oh come on! What are ya so mad about? We got outta there alive didn't we?" Tucker said trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. "Yes...but damaged. It'll take a while for our beast modes and vehicle modes to enact internal repairs." Star said grimly. "Yeah well, better you than me." Tucker said stupidly, so star activated the airbag in Tucker's seat, and hit him with it!

"Danny, how did this baby come to be? She looks like us, but we didn't do anything! ...Did we?" Paulina said, voicing her concerns. "No, we didn't Paulina. And I think I'd remember if we did something like that, or had a baby! And let's call her Dani, with an 'I', because I don't wanna just call her 'the baby' all the time. And we'll talk to our parents about it when we get to my place. Right now I have other concerns. According to Optimus Prime's memories that I got from the matrix, Megatron survived his battle against Optimus, but was gravely wounded! He was missing from the fight!" Sky Streak then landed on top of Sheriff, and voiced her opinion. "Well maybe he died shortly after. I mean his wounds were pretty serious!" Black Arachnia then spoke up.

"That kinda luck we haven't been getting much of. Look!" And what they saw scared them! But the newly named Dani somehow found it funny! On the front porch of Danny's home, was a T-Rex with purple skin, and a green underbelly, having coffee and cookies WITH THEIR MOMS!

**Betcha guys didn't see THAT ONE coming! Also remember to tell me in the reviews on whether or not you think I should have Megatron become a maximal. Also, remember to check out and review about my Hordika Phantom fanfic! I promise, you will not be disappointed by it! But until then, read and review! Flamers not welcome! BAM, WHAT!**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2: Predacon Attack Part 2

**Alright! In this chapter, baby Dani gets to be with her mommy and daddy! Also Tucker gets a MAJOR attitude adjustment! So, will Megatron be able to help the Autobots against the Decepticon threat? Or will things end up going south from here on out? Find out, right here! On this exciting episode of PHANTOMUS PRIME! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or Transformers! On with the fic!**

"Well that's just Prime..." = Talking

_"The golden disk speaks of the location of a massive energon break!" = thinking/flashback_

**"MAXIMIZE!" = Yelling**

**Predacon Attack Part 2: Adopting a baby!**

The Autobots and Tucker couldn't believe what they were seeing! They knew perfectly well from the energon signature that this is Megatron! But the question is...how did he survive? And more importantly, and this is on Danny, Paulina, and Sam's minds for the most part..._'WHAT'S HE DOING WITH MY MOM?! Why are they acting so friendly with this guy?!'_ Sheriff then pulled up, and the Autobots returned to their human forms.

"Should we blast him?" Sam asked, being cautious around the Decepticon. Danny looked back at her. "Keep that option open. I'm gonna try talking to him first." Tucker was against this, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He's on thin ice as it is! As Danny and Paulina got closer to Megatron and the mothers, they could hear them talking and laughing like old friends!

"Well Megatron, I gotta admit, for a former Decepticon you sure do tell some very entertaining war stories!" Maddie said taking a sip of her coffee. She really had not expected a Decepticon to act so friendly towards them.

"Why thank you Maddie! And I take no offense to your surprise. With my track record, one would've expected you to try and kill me on the spot! But I'm thankful you decided not to." Megatron said, a kind smile on his reptilian face. He then looked up and noticed Danny and the others. He scanned Danny, and confirmed that he was Phantomus Prime.

"Ah! Phantomus! Good to finally meet you face to face. You need not worry about me attacking, for you see, I've reformed! I wish to join your faction...as a Maximal." Megatron said shocking the Autobots. Before they could voice it however, Maddie noticed the little pink bundle in Paulina's arms. "Why are you holding a baby Paulina? Are you and Danny babysitting for someone?" She asked curiously.

Danny and Paulina looked at each other knowing that this would be difficult to explain. They turned to the group of mothers. "Mom, can we go inside for this? I feel like you should sit down for this, it might come as a shock." Danny asked, knowing his mom might not take it so well. Maddie and the others were confused by this, but they relented anyway.

Sheriff turned back into Star, and everyone, even Megatron went inside and sat down in the family room. Paulina was still holding Dani, but adjusted her position to make sure Dani was comfortable. The little baby in her arms had already fallen asleep, giving off tiny snores. Everyone, even Megatron, Daaaaawed at the sight. Sam's mom was the one to ask though.

"Seriously, why did you guys come here with a baby, if you aren't babysitting?" Danny then proceeded to explain what happened, minus Tucker's actions. "And now we need some help here! We need to figure out why Dani looks so much like me and Paulina, when we know that we didn't do anything to cause her birth!" Danny was desperate to know how this happened! Suddenly, Megatron got a plan.

"Why don't I run a scan of her DNA? I can do so without the use of a blood sample, and it would provide the answers of Dani's origins." Megatrons plan sounded crazy...crazy enough to work! "Alright Megatron! Run a scan of her! Also, report any anomalies that she may have developed because of the Predacons. I wanna make sure that it's nothing serious!" Danny said, sounding like a concerned father. Using his optical scanners, Megatron ran a diagnostic scan of Dani. When he was done, he took a minute to process the information. Finally, he reported his findings.

"Well, this is interesting. It would appear that someone by the name of Vlad Masters somehow got a hold of some of Danny's sperm cells, as well as an egg from Paulina! Don't ask me how he did this...and DON'T ask the kids any embarrassing or invasive questions!" He said seeing Maddie and Linda about to ask something that would greatly embarrass them. He then continued with his explanation.

"Anyway, he then used the sperm to fertilize the egg, and kept the egg in a cybertronian incubation chamber. It accelerated the growth of the child, and as such this is why she is a month old. And that Predacon she was inside of wasn't her...she was the power source! She also appears to have a very mild case of A.D.D. but it's not so severe that she will need pills to help her focus later on in life. Other than that, she is a beautiful, healthy baby girl!" Megatron said with a smile on his face.

The others were dumbstruck by this news! All eyes then turned to Danny and Paulina. Linda was the one who asked this. "So...what will we do with her?" Danny answered her in a firm, protective voice. "Regardless of how Dani came to be, the fact remains that she is still my daughter. And I'm not giving her up, no matter what anyone says! I am going to raise Dani, because she is my daughter, and is very, very special to me!" Paulina then spoke up, still cradling the sleeping baby. "And I'll raise her with Danny! After all, a good mother NEVER abandons her child!"

The three women took a moment to let what the two said sink in, before they broke out into smiles. "That's just what we had hoped you'd say. And don't you worry about where she's going to sleep, I'll just break out Jazz's old crib! Danny, can you give me a hand with setting it up?" Maddie asked, happy about being a grandma. Danny was stunned to say the least. He certainly didn't expect them to take the situation that well. Regardless though, he just nodded, and followed her up to the attic to get the crib down. "I still have one question about this whole situation though." "What's that mom?" Sam asked, knowing her mom had a legit question. Her mother then asked the one question that would change the young couples lives forever! "Are Danny and Paulina going to get married? And who's going to watch Dani while they're at school?" Ok make that TWO questions. The first of which made Paulina blush bright crimson at the thought of Danny proposing to her. But the second one made her think hard. She really didn't want to leave her baby at a nursery, but she probably couldn't take her with them to school. She had classes too.

Little did they know, Danny and Maddie heard the entire conversation from upstairs.

**********Upstairs: Danny's Room**********

Danny and Maddie had just found the crib, and were now working on cleaning it up, before putting it back together. They then heard Sam's mothers questions, and they stopped what they were doing. Danny looked to his mom, his eyes asking the question that now plagued his mind. _'What should I do?' _Seeing her son confused about what he should do, she decided to bestow upon him her words of wisdom.

"Danny, I know that you feel as though you have a responsibility here...but I don't want you to do this, if you don't feel you're ready! I'm not saying you shouldn't do it, I'm just saying that you should follow your heart, not your sense of responsibility. So tell me this...what is your heart telling you right now?" Maddie said/asked in all seriousness.

Danny mulled over his mother's words as he continued to clean the parts of the crib. _'My brain is telling me that it's too early for me to get married! That I don't have enough real life experience to handle the responsibilities!'_ Danny then begins to see images of future events if he were to marry Paulina. Dani's first word, her first time walking, many birthdays and Christmases being spent as a family. Him and Paulina spending many happy years together, her pregnant with a child, a boy this time, the two of them protecting earth from any threat thrown at them! But he then see's one image that shows him what his heart is saying! He sees a teenage Dani, a nine year old little boy, and himself and Paulina in their mid twenties all huddled together around a fireplace having fun, like a family should!

_'And yet my heart tells me that through all of the struggles, all of the challenges, every single bump in the road, that we'll make it! We'll be an excellent family, and I will be the best husband and father that I can be! ...I know what to do...'_ Danny looked back to his mom with a serious expression on his face. "I'm gonna do it mom! My heart is telling me that I have to do this, but I don't wanna do this because I HAVE to, I'm doing this because I WANT to!" Danny said with utmost confidence.

Maddie looked into her son's eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth the whole time. She smiled and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "That's my boy! Now come with me. I've got something that will help when you propose to her." Maddie said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a slightly faded velvet box. She opened it to reveal an old looking diamond ring. "Use this to propose to Paulina. It's the ring your grandmother was given when she got married! The rings a bit old fashioned, but the diamond is still very nice."

Danny was touched by his mother, giving him this ring to propose to Paulina. He gave her a huge smile, and they got back to building the crib.

*****Meanwhile: A Few Miles From The Fenton Household*****

"Well, it looks like the Autobots have taken in the meat shield. Why don't we destroy them while their guard is down?" Galvatron said, himself and the Predacons now in robot mode. So they did attack, reigning down a barrage of missiles at the home...ONLY TO MISS COMPLETELY! In his outrage, Galvatron hit Terrorsaur over the head, knocking him down.

"GAH! **CAN'T ANYONE AROUND HERE AIM PROPERLY?!**" Scorponok then decided to speak up. "Lo-lord Galvatron! Look up there! The missiles!" He saw that the missiles were headed for Casper High School! Fortunately, no one was inside. The missiles hit the building and blew it up, foundation and all! And what was revealed would spark yet another conflict! "ENERGON! Yes! Raw, natural energon crystals! A crystal of that magnitude, would be enough to power the Decepticon army, for CENTURIES!" The Predacons were then being affected by the energon fields, having made them even stronger by exposing the crystal!

_**"Gah! Hurry! Back to beast mode!"**_ The Predacons then turned back to their animal forms, preventing any long term damage. "We should rest for the night. Going after the crystal after having just been in battle would be pointless! We leave at eleven hundred hours, tomorrow!" Galvatron said, the needs of his organic self kicking in.

********Back Inside Fenton Works********

Danny and Maddie had rushed down the stairs when they heard the explosion. They checked and made sure that everyone was okay, before making their way to the window to see the giant energon crystal where the school used to be! "Raw energon! In its natural state, it's highly unstable! We need to get to it before the Predacons do!" Danny said in concern. But then Megatron said something that added to their worries. "This is not good. Since Vlad got the DNA from Danny and Paulina after they became part cybertronian, Dani is in danger of Energon Poisoning this early on in life! We must scan a beast mode for her, before that happens!" Kwan then decided to trust Megatron. "I'll get the scanner hooked up! Let's hope there's a suitable life form to scan."

And so the scanner was launched into the air, and began scanning for any signs of animal life. And what they got was more than they bargained for! The scan was soon complete, and in place of Dani, was an albino red fox kitling. Her coat was a pure as the first snowfall, and her eyes were as blue as the oceans. Star, Paulina, the grown ups, and surprisingly Sam all began to fuss over her, commenting on how adorable she is.

Danny then turned to Megatron. "Will they be able to recover that crystal before we can stop them?" Megatron shook his head, and spoke seriously. "No. The crystal is too big for the probe to carry. Only Tarantulas has the knowledge, tools, and skill to properly segment it. Yes... If the Predacons obtain that crystal, then they would be...nigh unstoppable!"

Danny then got a determined look on his face. "Then we've got to get there before they do! We leave tomorrow at 11:00am! But before any of that, Star could you hold Dani for a minute? There's something that I need to ask Paulina."

They were confused, but Star complied, holding Dani as gently as she could. Danny walked over to Paulina, and she let out a gasp as he knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Paulina, these next four words will no doubt change our lives forever..." Danny then pulled out a slightly worn velvet box. "Will you marry me?" He asked, revealing the ring inside the box.

Happy tears sprung to her eyes, as she held a hand over her heart. "YES! I'll marry you!" She let Danny slip the ring onto her left ring finger, and then kissed him with as much love as she could give! (Which is a lot! So much in fact, you'd think they've been dating for years!)

All those in the room applauded the two! "Way to go Prime!"(Kwan) "I am so proud!"(Linda) "Congrats you two!"(Sam) "You will make a beautiful couple! Yes!"(Take a guess who said that!) "I'm gonna be a grandma! Well, I am one already, but still!"(Maddie) "Good luck out there you guys!"(Star) "We better start helping them plan their wedding!"(Valerie) "Can I be your children's godmother?"(Sam's mom) "Lucky tiger."(Tucker Mc Techno Geek! Not that I have anything against them or anything!)

They all then decided to turn in for the night, all going to their respective homes. But before they left, Megatron informed them all that Dani will remain in beast mode until the exposed energon crystal is either destroyed, or stabilized. They all agreed the first option seems more likely. So they all went home to get some sleep. Maddie had placed Dani and her crib in her room for the night, knowing the young couple would need their rest for tomorrow. Danny was about to offer Paulina his bed while he took the floor, but she gently pushed him onto the bed, and laid down next to him. "Just because we aren't married yet, doesn't mean that I can't sleep next to you." Was her reasoning. The subject was dropped, so they wrapped an arm around each other and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber, dreaming of the years to come.

****************The Next Day: On The Way To The Energon Crystal********************

Danny had left for the energon with a total of five troops. He brought Dinobot, Sky Streak, Megatron, Queen Bee, and Blackarachnia. He left Dani, or as her cybertronian form is known as, Snow Striker, with her grandmas. As they grew closer and closer to the Energon, they could feel the power of the fields growing stronger and stronger.

Meanwhile also approaching the Energon, the Predacons are not far behind! "So much energon! Oh-ho-ho! I can practically TASTE it's power!" Galvatron exclaimed, wanting to get his evil claws on the energon! "The power of the energon fields this close to the crystal, would destroy us in less than a minute! We'll have to remain in beast mode!" Tarantulas said, warning the other Predacons. "Good...then this puts the Maximals at the same disadvantage! Prepare to take them out!"

They all then made it to separate sides of the energon. As soon as they saw each other, all of them prepped for battle! "Well Phantomus, it looks like it's come down to this! Predacon Vs. Maximal! Autobot vs. Decepticon! Beast vs. Beast! What have you to say to that?" Galvatron asked, baiting the young prime. "I'd say that's PRIME! **Raaaaauuuugghh!**" They all charged at each other, each picking a target! Pretty soon it was an animal smack down! Tarantulas vs. Black Arachnia! Queen Bee vs. Waspinator! Scorponok vs. Dinobot! Megatron vs. Serpos! Sky Streak vs. Terrorsaur! And Phantomus Prime vs. Galvatron! Since they were all in their beast modes, no one could get the upper hand! Each combatant using the limited natural weapons their beast modes were armed with! Pretty soon Galvatron had Phantomus on his back, and was trying to sink his teeth into his throat! But Phantomus was strong enough to push him back, and close his mouth! Phantomus then delivered a strong kick to Galvatron's stomach, forcing him on his back, breaking Galvatron's sail in the process!

"It's over Galvatron! You've lost this fight! Surrender, and we'll let you go in peace!" Phantomus said, trying one last time to reason with the Predacon leader. But it didn't work! "No! The Predacons shall never surrender to the likes of you! **Raaaah!**" Galvatron, despite the broken sail, managed to get back up! He charged at Phantomus, and rammed him into the wall! With his victim immobilized, Galvatron bit down on the torso, damaging Phantomus's spark chamber, while also causing great pain! He then backed up a ways, and made the stupid decision to transform!

**"Galvatron, TERRORIZE!" **He then took aim with his sail gun, and fired a missile in hopes of destroying the new prime, and the matrix with him! But before it could hit its mark, Megatron used his tail to bat it away! But in the process, IT HIT THE UNSTABLE ENERGON, CAUSING A CHAIN REACTION! The whole place began to shake, like the earth was angered! **"It's gonna blow!" **Sky Streak cried out! The Predacons had already fled, so Dinobot helped Queen Bee load Phantomus onto Megatrons back. They then decided to make like a tree, and LEAF! They made it halfway to the Fenton home, when the energon exploded, making a crater where it used to be!

"Quickly! We have to get him medical help! His spark chamber was damaged in the fight!" Megatron informed them, still running at top speed! When they made it back they hooked him up to the scanning system. "Why are we doing this again?" Paulina asked, scared that her fiancé might die. "There is a way to save him...if we can change his beast mode, we can stabilize his spark, thus repairing his spark chamber, and in turn, saving his life! But how are we going to scan a new animal in time?" Megatron explained/asked, not sure if they would make it in time.

Suddenly, data began flowing into Phantomus, his beast mode began changing! His body thinned out and became more like a serpent, his muzzle widened and grew one long whisker on each side of the upper jaw, he grew sharp horns on his head. Spines grew from the back of his neck, all the way down to the end of his tail where a tuft of red fur grew. His teeth also became sharp and serrated, like steak knives, his arms and legs became reptilian, and grew claws at the tips. Three on his hands, and four on his feet. His eyes also became icy blue with slit pupils, and his scales became black with white tribal markings. Danny was now a Chinese Dragon!

"Ugh...what happened?" Danny asked, changing back to his human form. Valerie explained everything that had happened since he was out. She then asked a very important question. "So...what happens now?" Danny got up and walked to the center of the group and began a very dramatic yet appropriate speech. "With all of the energon on our planet, Galvatron and the Predacons will not rest until they've collected it all! And as such, we need to protect our home from this new threat! A new war has started, and it shall be known as...**THE BEAST WARS!**"

**And CUT! Well, I think that this is pretty good for now! I'm thinking about doing a separate story to this one about Danny and Paulina's wedding. Tell me what you think about this! Please note that I do not think teenage marriages are illegal, but I don't condone them either! Also I plan on turning Jack and Jazz into Maximals too! Tell me in the reviews what you think their beast modes should be, between a killer bee, a grizzly bear, a fruit bat, and a crocodile! Also I now need a new wardrobe for Danny now that his beast mode is a Chinese Dragon. Read and Review! Flamers not welcome! Also I plan on doing an Mlp Total Drama Crossover. Tell me in the reviews if you think I should.**


End file.
